Jajauma 12
by Lizmun
Summary: Spamfic Buahaha! You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, after you read this extreamly old fic of mine, You'll wish I was! Typical begining: Ranma falls into spring of drowned female, but with a slight twist to the story.


Okay.. This is actually a product for "Spanfics that never made it III," but   
curiosity brings more customers. Hopefully you won't be disappointed by this   
fic, in fact, I don't actually plan to continue it, even if I get the time.   
~~~ Year round schooling for me.. no vacations whatsoever.  
  
Anyway.. on with the story.  
This fic was generated by my best pal, Paul, aka. "the evil  
panda," and a drawing he did.  
I just had to write it.   
  
I apologize if the beginning is not in cannon, but at the moment, I cannot   
find my GN#1, and thus the scenes were created by whatever memory that isn't   
killed by the monitor's UV rays. Not like it matters though, it's an alter-  
inverse fic.  
  
Comments and Crit appreciated. Heck, flames are fine. Twas why  
I wrote this.  
Muahahaha! You're funny if you think Ranma 1/2, Ranma, and all characters   
related to the show, belong to me. Nope. They belong to the wondrous Rumiko   
Takahashi. (We're not worthy of your Greatness.)  
  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here sirs, is Cursed Spring of Jusenkyou."  
  
The day started innocently enough. Two travelers, martial artists in   
the trade, looked towards the mist covered land. The guide had been called   
to show these two travelers what the land beheld, at least that's from what   
he gathered. Instead, much to his surprise, his two customers leaped from   
the ground, and began balancing on the bamboo.  
  
"What you do sirs? Is bad idea fall in spring!"  
  
The guide could only watch helplessly as the two martial artists duked   
it out. The younger of the two, a teenaged boy with a pony-tail, was getting   
the upper hand on his companion, a middle-aged man with a grimy gi and white-  
bandana adorning his head. The younger traveler, found an opening with the   
elder, and kicked him, causing the poor soul to fall into spring. This was   
bad. All the guide could do now, was wait patiently to see if the poor   
customer drowned, or took in the curse. Both were very bad things.  
  
By now the youngster was getting worried about his companion. He let   
his guard drop. That's when something emerged violently from the water.   
Something big, black, and white!   
  
"Oh! Poor Sir fall in Shonmaoniichuan. Tragic tale of panda who drown   
in spring 2000 year ago. Now whoever fall in take form of panda." The guide   
completed, holding up a wooden sign with the name of the spring written upon   
it.  
The youngster, shocked and confused from this revelation, took his   
eyes from the enemy. This was what the panda was waiting for. As vengeance,   
the furry creature knocked the boy off the pole, causing another poor soul to   
dive, head first into the water.  
  
The boy, letting his martial-artist instincts kick in, flipped mid-  
air, and landed safely on the bank. But the panda was not done attacking.   
Using a cheap-shot, it grabbed the wooden sign the guide was using, and   
smacked the boy upside the head. This caused him to fly forward, directly   
into the pool.  
  
For a while, the spring was calm. The guide had thought that the poor   
boy had drowned. Very sad. At least now the spring of drowned.. Wait!   
Something was emerging from the spring.  
  
The panda, wanting to get a closer look, waddled itself closer to the   
spring to observe. The drenched individual slowly began to crawl out from   
its watery entrapment. With its back turned, it began to wring out it's   
long, white hair?  
  
"Growlf?"  
  
The figure stopped. Then, slowly, and deliberately, it turned. What   
the Guide and the panda both saw shocked them so much, they screamed, and   
fainted thusly.  
  
Evil Kasumi Presents.......  
  
Puddles of precipitation pounded the paved paths profusely. Dish haf...   
Blblblblblb* *Ahem* This created soft poundings to sound throughout the   
neighborhood, bringing to those who stopped to listen, a calming effect.   
Suddenly, the pounding got louder. The residents, thinking it to be hail,   
hastily held their umbrellas, and quickly began to make their way home. But   
the pounding increased. Funny how it had sounded like only two large hail-  
stones were pounding the road in a rhythmic manner.  
  
  
*Thump, thump,thump,Thump,THUMP, THUMP!*  
  
Much to their surprise, a large panda ran by them, a look of horror   
etched in its face.  
  
In association with "Spamfics that never made it".....  
  
Suddenly a new sound was heard. This time it was a single-steady   
sound. In fact, it sounded like a bees if one listened carefully. But what   
were bees doing out in the rain? And why at this time of night? No. The   
sound didn't seem like bees anymore. It was now making a mechanicalized   
sound.  
  
*whhhhiiiiirrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*  
  
What the civilians of the city saw, would be forever scarred into   
their fragile minds.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT WELP!"  
  
GRANMA 1/2  
Pt. 1  
  
It was not a group of bees as first imagined, but rather an elderly   
lady, sitting upon a mechanicalized wheel-chair, zooming down the streets   
like Speed-Racer. Yet, instead of a wheel like in the Mach five, all that   
controlled the machine was a rubberized joystick, used in many of arcades.   
The elderly lady herself was wearing a damp, clingy, red-Chinese shirt, sans   
the bra. This had caused a few males within the area to retch soundfully.   
Completing the outfit were black sweat-pants and cloth-shoes which were worn   
away with use. Not that it mattered, the wheel-chair was doing all the   
"walking".  
  
"Gad-Dang Whipper-snapper! Git back here so I can Tan your hide  
good!"  
  
At this, the panda seemed to pick up pace. Then the "whirling"   
lessened, and came to a complete stop. The panda, noticing this, stopped as   
well, and turned. There was the old lady, sleeping soundly in her wheel-  
chair as both a trickle of drool and raindrops flowed on her face. She   
looked so peaceful, as if she were almost dead.  
  
It was a disturbing sight.  
  
The panda sighed in relief, then waddled its way back to the old   
woman. Seeing the increasing amount of curious onlookers approaching, it   
growled, frightening them away. Then, gripping the back-handles of the   
wheel-chair, it skipped toward the residential areas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess I'll stop here. I can hardly keep myself awake.  
Next episode:  
Kasumi does like older men... Ranma's old.. does that count?  
Plus.. Kuno and the "Haggard Shrew".  
See you then!  
  
Ja ne! (Stop this Crazy thing!)  
Evil Kasumi  
*~"She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent  
maniac!"~*  
**COR's Keeper of the Heituenniichuan** 


End file.
